equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 2)/Gallery
Reboxing with Spike! Reboxing with Spike! title card EGDS28.png Spike setting up the video camera EGDS28.png Spike greeting his viewers EGDS28.png Spike recording his video intro EGDS28.png Fancy Fetch Unboxing with Spike EGDS28.png Spike squishing his cheeks EGDS28.png Spike "putting it on the internet" EGDS28.png Spike "for you, my fans" EGDS28.png Spike hashtag PuppySelfCare EGDS28.png Spike "I decided to splurge a little" EGDS28.png Spike "the deluxe package!" EGDS28.png Spike pulls his pet swag on-screen EGDS28.png Sideview of box of pet products EGDS28.png Overview of box of pet products EGDS28.png Spike's web video transition EGDS28.png Open box of pet products EGDS28.png Spike pointing at red wrapping paper EGDS28.png Spike holding a wrapped package EGDS28.png Spike reveals Faberge Flying Disk EGDS28.png Spike "you can't actually throw it" EGDS28.png Spike "far too delicate" EGDS28.png Spike kisses Faberge Flying Disk EGDS28.png Spike rates Flying Disk four diamonds EGDS28.png Spike digging through pet products EGDS28.png Spike reveals plush paw slippers EGDS28.png Spike nuzzling the paw slippers EGDS28.png Spike poses with amethyst paw slippers EGDS28.png Spike rates paw slippers five diamonds EGDS28.png Spike "oh..." EGDS28.png Spike "my..." EGDS28.png Close-up on Spike's excited face EGDS28.png Spike excited by his unboxed haul EGDS28.png Spike drooling over his haul EGDS28.png Worn and smelly ankle sock EGDS28.png Sock gets rated forty diamonds EGDS28.png Spike presenting the ankle sock EGDS28.png Close-up on Spike's old ankle sock EGDS28.png Spike nuzzling the ankle sock EGDS28.png Spike basking in the sock's scent EGDS28.png Spike "this ain't no dry wick" EGDS28.png Spike "as absorbent as they get!" EGDS28.png Spike sniffing the smelly sock EGDS28.png Spike looking over his pet swag EGDS28.png Spike hears Twilight call his name EGDS28.png Twilight interrupts Spike's video blog EGDS28.png Twilight scolds Spike over his purchase EGDS28.png Spike "can't put a price on" EGDS28.png Spike reboxing his pet swag EGDS28.png Spike looks embarrassed at camera EGDS28.png DIY with Applejack DIY with Applejack title card EGDS29.png Applejack smiling at the camera EGDS29.png Applejack "on today's 'DIY with Applejack'" EGDS29.png Applejack takes out a hammer EGDS29.png Applejack gestures to the room around her EGDS29.png Applejack "seventy-three easy steps!" EGDS29.png Applejack confidently holding a hammer EGDS29.png Camera close-up of Rarity EGDS29.png Rarity "my fabulous new dressing room" EGDS29.png Rarity realizing she's interrupting EGDS29.png Rarity blushing with embarrassment EGDS29.png Rarity "I won't make another peep" EGDS29.png Applejack with her hands on her hips EGDS29.png Applejack "let's get started!" EGDS29.png Applejack in her backyard with an axe EGDS29.png The Craft of Cookies The Craft of Cookies title card EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie starting her cooking show EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "The Craft of Cookies" EGDS30.png Pinkie introduces herself to her audience EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie makes a heart with her hands EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "in just one class" EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie pointing at the camera EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "become a certified" EGDS30.png Tank smiling wide at the camera EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "let's get started" EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie and Tank smile at each other EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie picking up sugar container EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie picking up measuring cup EGDS30.png Pinkie picks up flour and baking powder EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie picking up bottle of vanilla EGDS30.png Pinkie putting ingredients on the table EGDS30.png Tank smiling at the ingredients EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie gathers ingredients together EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie explaining step two EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie picking up cup of sugar EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie pouring a cup of sugar EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie scooping baking powder EGDS30.png Pinkie adds tablespoon of baking powder EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie measuring the vanilla extract EGDS30.png Pinkie adds teaspoon of vanilla extract EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie adding a pinch of salt EGDS30.png Tank smiling at the mixing bowl EGDS30.png Tank getting picked up off the table EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie holding up Tank EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "two Tank kisses!" EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie kissing Tank EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie's love turns into cookie mix EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie sampling the cookie mix EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie tasting the cookie mix EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie licking her lips EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "cotton candy!" EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "this is taaaaaasty!" EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie making a Gummy voice EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "thanks, Gummy!" EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie reaching into her hair EGDS30.png Pinkie pulls out bowl of chocolate chips EGDS30.png Tank smiling at the chocolate chips EGDS30.png Pinkie sets chocolate bowl next to Tank EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie eating a chocolate chip EGDS30.png Tank watches Pinkie eat chocolate chips EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie eating chocolate chips EGDS30.png Tank inches closer to chocolate chips EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie eating more chocolate chips EGDS30.png Pinkie takes big handful of chocolate EGDS30.png Gummy plush "don't eat all the chips!" EGDS30.png Pinkie realizing she's eating all the chips EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie eats one more chocolate chip EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie starting to feel queasy EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie feeling a little sick EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie with an upset stomach EGDS30.png Tank trying to eat some chocolate EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie picks up chocolate chip bowl EGDS30.png Tank sad he didn't get any chocolate EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie with a sickly green face EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie looking nauseous EGDS30.png Pinkie pours chocolate chips in batter EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie about to mix the batter EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie moves on to the next step EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "to bake our creations!" EGDS30.png Pinkie puts piece of batter on baking tray EGDS30.png Baking tray with twelve pieces of batter EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie puts cookie tray in the oven EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie waits for the cookies to bake EGDS30.png Pinkie takes out cupcake while waiting EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie about to eat the cupcake EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie hears the oven timer EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie excitedly tosses the cupcake EGDS30.png Tank with a cupcake on his shell EGDS30.png Tank trying to eat the cupcake EGDS30.png Tank looking even more sad EGDS30.png Pinkie's cookies are finished baking EGDS30.png Pinkie smiling at her finished cookies EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie smelling the fresh cookies EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie with giant hearts in her eyes EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie taking a brief pause EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie looking back at Gummy EGDS30.png Pinkie "invented the perfect cookie" EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie flattered by Gummy's 'words' EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "and now..." EGDS30.png Pinkie reaches into her hair again EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie takes out can of sprinkles EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie about to pour sprinkles EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie pours sprinkles on cookies EGDS30.png Explosion of pink dust and sprinkles EGDS30.png Cotton candy chocolate chip cookies EGDS30.png Pinkie, Tank, and Gummy in messy kitchen EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie in a messy kitchen EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie concluding her video EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "this is Pinkie Pie" EGDS30.png Pinkie "bidding you a sweet evening" EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie holding Tank and cookie EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie feeding a cookie to Tank EGDS30.png Iris out on Tank eating Pinkie's cookies EGDS30.png Street Magic with Trixie! Street Magic with Trixie! title card EGDS31.png Trixie Lulamoon presenting her magic show EGDS31.png Trixie Lulamoon bowing to the camera EGDS31.png Trixie here to blow your feeble minds EGDS31.png Miscellaneous Equestria Girls Digital Series logo and group shot.png Equestria Girls Digital Series Sunset Shimmer official artwork.png Equestria Girls Digital Series Twilight Sparkle official artwork.png Equestria Girls Digital Series Applejack official artwork.png Equestria Girls Digital Series Fluttershy official artwork.png Equestria Girls Digital Series Pinkie Pie official artwork.png Equestria Girls Digital Series Rainbow Dash official artwork.png Equestria Girls Digital Series Rarity official artwork.png MLP Equestria Girls Digital Series full group pose 1.png MLP Equestria Girls Digital Series full group pose 2.png MLP Equestria Girls Digital Series full group pose 3.png Equestria Girls illustration re-design 1 by RitaLux.jpg Equestria Girls illustration re-design 2 by RitaLux.jpg Equestria Girls illustration re-design 3 by RitaLux.jpg Equestria Girls illustration re-design 4 by RitaLux.png Equestria Girls illustration re-design 5 by RitaLux.png Ponified Equestria Girls illustration by RitaLux.jpg Category:Galleries